1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device with a contact plug and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly to a semiconductor device with a contact plug which is deposited from the bottom to the top of the contact hole.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As semiconductor devices such as ICs and LSIs become more miniaturized, the interconnection layer structure being made in a multi-layered form becomes more significant. In multi-level interconnection, there are several techniques for connecting the interconnection layers to each other; for example, contact plugs are used to connect conducting layers on two different levels.
Existing processes for forming the contact plug often result in the formation of contact plugs that have voids. The voids result from the fact that conventional deposition processes do not form the metal layer uniformly inside the contact hole, leaving a void in the lower region.